Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the main antagonist in DragonBall Z Abridged: Plan to Eradicate Christmas. A living Christmas archetype born from the holiday season, it is his job to deliver presents to all the good little boys and girls of Universe 7 and brutally punish the bad ones with extreme prejudice.. Role in Plot In the early days of Universe 7, Santa Claus would go around the cosmos delivering presents to all the good little boys and girls he came across. Whenever he encountered a bad child he would chop his or her head off and stuff his or her neck holes with toys from his sack of presents. Over time the amount of naughty children would gradually increase throughout the universe rendering this method ineffective. It was then that he would begin his plans to start destroying worlds. Prior to the series, he would visit other planets to deliver his gifts, with Planet Vegeta being an exception due to being constantly attacked by the Saiyans. However it was Vegeta who was the one who've had shot Santa's sleigh. During Turles' plan to destroy Christmas on Earth, Santa had appoached to Goku as an apparition to help him get enough Joy to defeat him. Afterwards, he reveals to Goku about why he never visited Planet Vegeta in the first place. Tired of seeing naughtiness in the world, Santa travels to Earth to get rid of all the evil in the world and end Christmas. He sent ghost copies of Freeza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles to fight the Z-Fighters before facing them off himself. While Vegeta destroys his original body, Santa reveals his Eve-olution soon enough and fights against the them. After a long fight where he had the upper hand, Santa is destroyed by the combined might of Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta. Legacy Though seemingly killed, it's implied that Santa Claus was merely incapacitated rather then actually destroyed, as it was previously stated that it was impossible to truly destroy the Christmas spirit. Because he is a purely abstract entity, he will merely reform in the Other World and come back whenever his physical form is destroyed. It should be noted however, that this process can occur in any time period between weeks and hundreds of years. He will likely be reformed in time for Christmas next year. Abilities Attacks *'Garland Gun': Santa crosses his arms to his chest and fires a green ki attack from the green parts of his body. Used against the Z-Fighters. the original version was called Revenger Cannon. Transformations *'Original Form': In this form, Santa is a blue alien. According to Santa, it was a leftover shell during his Eve-olution process. *'Christmas Eve-olution': Santa's more powerful and armored form. He accessed this form after his old body was destroyed. It is referred to as "Super Santa" by Goku. Trivia * He is the first spirit that the Z-Fighters encounter. *He was first seen in Christmas Tree of Might where he helped Goku save Christmas from Turles. In that movie prior, he was voiced by Adult Gohan's Funimation voice actor, Kyle Hebert. *Santa Claus is a mixture of Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack from the original OVA that was used for this special. *Despite his name and role as Santa Claus, he appears to more closely parallel with Krampus, a malevolent demon who is the negative counterpart to Santa. During the Christmas season, he punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Santa, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. *It's implied that his transformations occur on their own naturally and are beyond his control. For the whole year, he remains in his Original Form until Christmas and Christmas Eve in which he'll naturally transform into his Christmas Eve-olution. After Christmas he'll revert back into his Original Form. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Assholes Category:Other World Residents